That Fcking Superman
by MiniBatman
Summary: Jaylee is the newest member of WWE's Creative Team. She hasn't had exactly as much fun as she had hoped so far. After a career threatening argument with her boss Stephanie McMahon, she's filled with anger, sadness, and just feels plain shitty. One very unexpected person may be able to help. John Cena/OC Rated M for language


Heeeeeeeeeeeey. Well, here's a story for my friend Jaylee (BillionDollarPrincess). She wrote me one like last April for my birthday. Finally repaying her plus she's a great (kind of off) friend so she deserves some love.

Anyway, Celeste in this is Kaitlyn for those who aren't aware of her real name.

Enjoy!

(Jay's inner monologue will be in_ italics)_

**That Fucking Superman**

"Fuck her. Fuck everyone!" Jay mumbled to herself as she stormed down the corridors, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes while trying to get out of the arena as quickly as possible. She made her way to the parking lot desperate to get into her rental and away from everyone else.

"What does she even know?! She's old news just like her daddy." Jay continued to rant and ramble to herself like a crazy person.

She finally reached the exit but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see her good friend Celeste standing there with a look of concern on her face.

"Hey Jay. You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jay asked with more venom in her voice than intended.

"Weeeelllll I did just see you storm down the hall cursing to yourself. Plus you look like you've been crying. Seems like the thing someone who's a bit upset would do." Celeste replied unaffected by Jay's harsh tone.

Jay hesitated before responding.

"I just need a break."

Jay attempted to walk out the door again but to no avail as Celeste spun her around with more force than expected.

"Whoa wait. What do you mean 'a break'?" Kaitlyn asked a bit uneasy.

"C, I'm done. I'm sick and tired of these stuck up suits! I try and try but none of these stupid asshats will listen to a damn thing I have to say! If they don't want any of my ideas then why the hell did they bother hiring me in the first place?! Every time I give them something damn good or at least try and improve one of their shitty ideas, they blow me off! They treat me like a little bitch and I'm done with it!"

Jay felt some relief after getting that off her chest. Sure there was plenty more she could have gone on and on about but the main thing on her mind at the moment was getting the hell out of dodge.

"Wow… I really don't know what to say. Maybe you wanna talk about it? You know, to help calm you down a bit?" Celeste said with hopeful eyes.

Jay wanted to say no, but dammit Celeste knew how to win her over.

"… Fine. But just for a few minutes."

"Oh good!" Celeste said with a smile as she led Jay over to a nearby table with a few chairs scattered around it.

"So, tell me." Celeste said as they sat down together. "What happened? Tell your main girl all about it."

Jay let out a heavy sigh and began.

_Earlier that day_

Jaylee, the newest member of the WWE Creative Team, was making her way into the Arco Arena. She stood 5'3 with slightly lighter skin than WWE Diva JoJo but not as light as former Diva Eve Torres, and her hair short and naturally curly with a black tone. She entered the building, ready for another fun edition of "Let's see how Stephanie screws me over this time!"

Well, at least that's what she called it. What it meant was Stephanie McMahon, current Head of Creative and daughter of WWE Chairman Vince McMahon, likes to constantly belittle her and her ideas and make her feel like crap. Kind of like her parents use to do, but that's a story for another time.

As she turned the corner with purse slung over her shoulder and paperwork in hand, she bumped into a rather large and hard figure, falling to the floor and dropping all her stuff in the process.

"Shit!" she shouted as she collided with the hard cement floor and witnessed her papers go flying.

"Fuck I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Jay looked up to see none other than John Cena.

_Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me._

She'd been working as a member of Creative for near 4 months now and had done all she could to avoid this man. The man who had filled her thoughts and clouded her judgement for as long as she could remember. She has nicknamed him "The Life Ruiner."

"Here, let me help you." John said as he extended his hand down to her.

Jay hesitated before placing her much smaller hand in his much larger one and allowing him to pull her up. To say she didn't feel goosebumps all over her body when her skin met his would be a lie.

"You still haven't answered my question. Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." She lied as she felt a pain on her lower back_. Sitting in that lovely office chair all day should be fun._

"You sure? I'm not exactly the easiest thing to run into." John said with that signature grin, showing off his dimples in the process.

Jay gave an un-amused laugh and proceeded to gather her papers from the ground.

"Let me help." John said as he squatted down beside her.

Once everything had been picked up, he handed his stack to her and she quickly and sloppily shoved them along with hers into her purse. She needed to get away from him as soon as possible.

"I'm John by the way." He said extending his hand. "John Cena."

Jay gave a small, slightly insincere smile.

"I'm Jaylee. Jay for short." She responded shaking his hand and feeling those damn goosebumps again.

"Nice to meet you. So you work here? I've never seen you around."

_If only it had stayed that way._

"Yeah I work here. Have for about 4 months now. I'm on the creative team. Well, I sorta am."

"How are you 'sorta' on the creative team?" he asked using air quotes.

_Why the hell did I even say that? Fucking dumbass!_

"Oh nothing. Never mind. I should get going actually."

"Oh okay. Well it was nice meeting you Jay. See ya around." John said giving a small smile and turning to leave.

"Oh! And sorry again for bumping into you!" he yelled as he walked away.

"Oh fuck off." She whispered to herself before making her way to where her fellow creative members were meeting.

_In the board room_

Jay watched as Stephanie berated Kevin and Brian, two of the other members of creative. Jay wanted to say something, but standing up to somebody like Stephanie McMahon was easier said than done, especially for Jay. Growing up Jay idolized Stephanie. She thought she was the most beautiful, successful, badass bitch she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Alright. Now that that's taken care of, I believe we're done here. Meeting adjourned." Stephanie said rising from her chair.

_Come on Jay. Say something._

"Um actually Stephanie!" Jay spoke up rather loudly. "I have some ideas you might be interested in."

Stephanie gave an amused smirk.

"Um Jaylee is it? Yeah I know you're still sort of new here, but uh I don't take advice from newbies on how to run MY show."

To say Jay was nervous would be an understatement.

"I know a-and I'm sorry. Could you maybe humor me for just a few minutes?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

Stephanie thought for a moment.

"Fine. You have two minutes."

With that, Jay showed her as many of her ideas as she could. Sadly the paperwork they were on had gotten a little crumbled after her encounter with Cena but they still got the point across.

After around 5 minutes, Jay had shown off her best ideas. She was confident Stephanie would tell her how great they were and how she shouldn't have doubted Jay. She was so excited. Everyone else in the room had said they loved all of them!

"Well Jaylee, these are… really bad. I mean I'll give you credit for trying I guess, but none of these will do anything for the show. Maybe next time." Stephanie said handing back some of the documents.

Jay was crushed. She was heartbroken. She was absolutely shattered. These were the ideas and concepts she'd been working on since she was a teenager. And now at the age of 25 and finally having her dream job, she has her heart damn near ripped out of her chest by the woman she'd grown up worshiping.

She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed everyone leave the room. She snapped out of her trance and gathered her things. The tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but Jay fought them back. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of her sorrow.

In fact, that sorrow was quickly fading and turning into anger. She felt pissed and it was boiling over. She knew she should try and contain it, but with what just occurred and with 4 months of being shunned and pushed to the side, she'd had enough.

She walked outside the board room and saw Stephanie standing there talking on the phone.

_Fuck it._

"Hey Stephanie!" Jay didn't care if it was rude to interrupt her. Stephanie was the definition of rude and obnoxious anyway. It felt nice to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Stephanie turned around with a confused and slightly shocked look on her face.

"I need to talk to you."

"Um, excuse you but I'm on the phone Jaylee."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I need to talk to you NOW!"

Stephanie was in shock.

"I'm going to have to call you back." She said lowering the phone. "This better be damn good Jaylee."

"Stephanie, I'm tired of this. You make me feel like an unimportant, low class piece of shit! You hired me for my ideas and "CREATIVITY" but all I've done so far is get you coffee and heat up your damn lunch! And then I finally, FINALLY get to share my ideas with you and some damn good ideas at that and what do you do? You tell me they suck. Do you know how long and how hard I worked on those?! I've wanted this job and to be a part of this company since I was a kid! Do you know how bad I felt hearing you tell me that my lives work was bad?! I grew up thinking that you were the coolest woman I the world and I dreamed of getting to work with you, but now? Now I realize how much of a mean, self-centered person you really are."

Stephanie was shooting daggers at Jay and looked about ready to explode.

_Oh shit. What did you just do Jay?_

"Look here little girl," Stephanie said towering over Jay and making her feel 2 feet tall "you better watch what the hell you say to me. You must be forgetting who you're talking to. I am Stephanie McMahon and above all else I am YOUR BOSS and you will show me some damn respect. You better learn your goddamn place or else you'll find yourself on the unemployment line. In fact the only reason I don't fire you right now…" her anger turning into an evil smirk "is because I need at least one little helper monkey to 'heat up my lunch'."

Jay tried to hold her ground as she stared into the eyes of the beast, but she'd never been great at confrontation.

"Oh and another thing. You will address me as Mrs. McMahon. Got it?"

Jay lowered her head as she let a few tears fall before walking away as fast as she could.

_Back in present time_

"And that's about it. I also tripped on the way over hear but that's neither here nor there." Jay said sounding defeated.

"Well geez Jay. No wonder you're feeling so down." Celeste said. "Look, I've known Stephanie a lot longer than you have and I can tell you that she has never spoken to me like that. I'll admit she can be a bit rough at times, but more often than not it's for the best. Maybe she's just trying to help you…?"

"You know what I think it is?" Jay asked standing up from the chair. "She feels threatened. She can't admit that my ideas are just a little bit better than hers. She can't admit that she hasn't been able to come up with a halfway decent idea in years! She can't-"

'Hey yo Jay. I know you're kind of all worked up right now but could you take it down a peg? I'm right here so the yelling is unnecessary." Celeste cut her off with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Sorry. I'm just so sick of this place and it's barely even been 4 months. Today was the last fucking straw."

"Come on Jay. Don't be too hasty about this. How about instead of just making up your mind right now, maybe think it over? For me?"

Celeste once again used those damn puppy dog eyes.

"… Ugh! Fine. I will but only for you."

Celeste gave a big smile. "Thanks Jay. So one question. Why the hate for Johnny boy? He's one of the nicest guys here."

"Oh… well. That's a long story. How about I tell you some other time?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. So what are you gonna do the rest of the night? Me and a few of the other girls were gonna go to a club down the street after the show if you wanna join. Could help get your mind off things."

"Thanks, but I'm just gonna head back to the hotel. Nothing will help get my mind off this."

"Alright. If you change your mind then give me a call okay?" Celeste said extending her arms out for a hug.

"I will. Thanks C." Jay replied returning the hug.

Once they parted ways Jay starting heading back to the parking lot once again. Rounding a corner where her rental was parked she experienced slight déjà vu as she walked right into a large form. Luckily this time she didn't fall flat on her ass.

"Really? Again?" Jay said as she looked at what she just ran into.

"Well hey. Nice to see you to." replied John Cena with a slightly offended tone.

"Sorry." Jay said giving her best half ass apology.

"It's fine. Sorry for running into you again." John said with little to no emotion in his voice as he walked off.

_Dammit Jay. Just let him keep walking away. You don't want to be around him, remember?_

"Hey John! Is everything okay?"

_Oh come on Jay!_

John turned around a bit surprised she'd ask. She doesn't seem to have taken to kindly to him.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though."

"You don't sound fine."

_Oh my god Jay! What the hell?!_

"Well, I'm not. I highly doubt you want to hear me talk about it anyway." John replied making it perfectly obvious he wanted to talk about it.

_Damn right I don't._

"Sure I do. What's up?"

_Wow Jay. Just wow._

"Alright well, you know how I'm dating Nicole right? Been with her for over a year now."

_Oh joy. Great job Jay. You get to hear him whine about Nikki fucking Bella._

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I think… I think she might be lying to me about something."

_SHOCKING JOHN._

"Oh really? What about?"

"Uh, maybe talking to you about this wasn't the best idea. I don't know you all that well anyway."

"Sounds like it must be pretty serious."

"Yeah, well it might be."

_Just leave it at that Jay. Go let him tell someone who actually gives a shit._

"Well how about since you don't know me all that well, you get to know me?"

John gave a small smile.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Well I'm done for the night and I'm pretty sure you were only scheduled for the opening segment of the show. How about you and I go somewhere and get to know one another? Maybe then you can talk to me about what's going on with Nikki."

_Please say no._

"You know what that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea."

_Fuck. Alright let's get this over with._

"Great. We taking your car or mine?"

"Oh uh… mine?"

"Sounds good to me. How about you go get your stuff and I'll go wait in the car?"

"Alright. The car is the red one right over there." John said pointing to a red SUV. "I usually have a lovely tour bus but sadly it broke down yesterday."

_Good._

"Oh that sucks. And speaking of things that suck, I accidently left my purse in the creative board room. Mind getting it for me? I'd go but… well how about I tell you that later?"

"No problem. Be back in a few." he said before handing her the keys and leaving.

The thoughts in Jay's head were spinning out of control as she unlocked the passenger side door.

_What the fuck was that Jay?! You basically just asked a man who's in a committed relationship on a date! Sure you're not exactly a fan of Nicole, but still! You aren't that kind of girl. Are you? No! Don't even think like that! And this isn't just any man oh no. This is John. Fucking. Cena. This is that stupid son of a bitch that you're supposed to hate! What is up with you today anyway? You've never been this straight forward with someone! Ugh. Blame Stephanie._

"Hey! Got your purse! Ready to go?"

Jay was broken out of her thoughts by a returning Cena with her purse and his junk in hand.

"Oh hey. Sure am! Let's get going." she responded while taking her purse from him and climbing into the SUV. He threw his stuff in the back before joining her.

"So where to?"

"Ummm… I saw a Chili's on the way here not too far up the road. We can go there if you don't mind watching me pig out while we talk."

"You hungry?"

"Kinda. I also just really love Chili's."

"Haha Alright. You're lucky I really love it to so I won't judge how you eat. I'll probably be just as bad."

_Chili's_

Not much talking occurred during the first half of their meal. They were too busy scarfing down the delicious food.

After though, they got down to the reason they were there in the first place.

"So let's get to know each other." said Jay as she leaned into the table.

"Sure." John replied. "Tell me about yourself."

"Well let's see. I was born in Atlanta, Georgia. I would have loved to live there as a kid but because of my dad's job we had to move around a lot. I have two sisters and one half-brother but I only really talk to my younger sister Kenzie now."

"And why is that?"

"Well let's just say I don't exactly have a great relationship with most my family. The only ones I'm even still in contact with are Kenz and a few cousins."

"What about your parents?"

"Naw. When I finally moved out I was done with them. That's a little too personal to get into though. Maybe some other time."

"Fair enough. My turn?"

"Go for it."

"I grew up in a small city in Massachusetts called West Newbury. I lived with my folks and my 4 brothers which was pretty crazy at times. I can't even tell you how much stress we caused my mom. Ya know we'd rough house in the backyard and wrestle with each other. She was convinced we'd end up killing each other. My dad was always pretty chill about it though."

They talked for what felt like hours. Getting to know some big and some small things about each other's personal and professional lives. When they got into WWE and wrestling in general, favorite TV shows, type of music they're into, and a bunch of other stuff. Then they got to the point where Jay felt comfortable enough to tell him what happened with Stephanie but only if he promised to tell her the drama with Nikki after. She even told him a few of her storyline ideas.

"Really? Steph said all that to you?"

"Yup. I mean I guess I instigated it but it was only out of frustration. I'm so fucking done with her shit."

"Well if it means anything, I like your ideas." he said placing his hand on hers.

Jay had to look down as to hide the blushing of her face that had occurred almost instantly.

"Well thank you. Yes that does mean a lot coming from the golden boy of WWE." she replied with a smile.

He removed his hand. "Blah blah. Heard that one to many times. Now before I tell you about my Nicole issue, can I ask you one more question?"

"Shoot."

"How come you've been avoiding me the last 4 months?"

… _Well fuck._

"Uhhh what are you t-talking about?"

_There goes confident Jaylee. Was nice knowing ya._

"You don't think I've noticed that every time I'm around you seem to bolt? I mean it's hard to miss a pretty lady like yourself trying to get away from me as fast as she can."

_And here I thought I'd been really slick about it._

"Well… before you assume it's your fault, it's not. I'm just… it's stupid."

"Come on. I think I have a right to know."

_Fuck that._

"I guess. Just promise not to look at me like I'm crazy."

"Promise."

Now any other man would have run for the hills as soon as she started talking. The things she described were a little creepy fangirlesque. How she had obsessed over him with his DVD's, posters, a cardboard cut-out of her favorite version of him "Thuganomics" Cena, how she had some very weird dreams about living with him, marrying him, even having kids with him. He just smiled at it all.

He thought it was cute.

John began to laugh at one point.

"Wait, you mean you're one of those girls that writes fiction about us WWE guys and gals?"

"I use to! I might still if I had the time. I mainly did it because I love writing. I'd like to write full-fledged novels one day."

"Interesting. Can I ask who I was paired with in these stories?"

"… CM Punk or Randy Orton."

John nearly choked on his drink.

"You mean you didn't even pair me with hot chicks?"

"I'm sorry!" she said laughing at his reaction.

"Do I give off that sort of vibe or something?"

"No! For some reason it was just easier."

"… Did I at least top?"

"… Sometimes."

"Oh my god!"

"It was just fan fiction! I'm sorry!" she said as they both busted out laughing.

"Alright, I told you my drama. Now you tell me yours."

"Alright. Well I've been talking to Brianna, Nicole's sister as I'm sure you're aware, and she told me that Nicole hasn't exactly been 100% truthful with me."

"Truthful as in …?"

"She said Nicole's been cheating on me." he stated flatly.

_Shit I probably could have told you that._

"Oh… I'm sorry John. Do you think Brie's telling the truth?"

"I don't have any reason to not believe her. She's been really great to me, sometimes even better than Nicole when it comes to listening and talking."

"You and Brie ever…?"

"No. She's happily engaged. Plus even before that she never had any interest in me like that. Just friends."

"Alright, so what are you gonna do?"

""I'll confront Nicole either tonight or tomorrow. Depends on when I see her. She drove here with Brie so she might end up spending the night with her to."

"Sounds like a plan. I am sorry, though. I hope it all works out."

_Liar._

"Thanks… Holy fudge. We've been here 3 hours. Wanna get going?"

"Sure."

John went and paid while Jay decided to leave the tip.

They got into the SUV and began to drive to the hotel all the Superstars, Divas, and employees were staying at.

"Want me to walk you to your room?"

"No that's okay." she replied walking through the entrance.

They stood in the lobby together not really sure what to say.

"Well, thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun." Jay began. "It really helped get my mind off things surprisingly."

"Me to. It was nice to talk to someone about all this. I don't know why it felt so natural talking to you. I'm not usually like this with new people."

_Tell him Jay. What have you got to lose._

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you. I mean, everything I've told you tonight was true but… there's more. There was actually a bigger reason for my avoiding you."

John gave her a curious look.

"Oh… well what would that be?"

"We've actually met before today."

John looked confused.

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah, see a few years ago my cousin use to work for WWE and I got to go backstage a few times and meet wrestlers. Well one of those wrestlers was you. We talked for a long time actually. It was really like a dream come true for me. You were so sweet and it just really made me so happy."

John smiled.

"Aw. Well that's sweet, but you can't really expect me to remember that can you? I mean I meet a lot of fans."

"I know. No that's not what I expect you to remember. In fact I don't know if I expect you to remember this part either. See, I gave you my phone number and you said you'd call me later. You did. You came to my hotel room and it didn't take long for things to get… well you know."

John was a bit taken back.

"And see after that, you said you had to go outside for a few minutes and call your brother about something. Well I waited and waited and after 30 minutes I went outside to see if everything was alright and… you and your car were gone. Now I don't know what I expected, but it certainly wasn't that. You made me feel happy and special and that was something that has never been easy for me to feel. I didn't think of myself as one of those roadies you fuck and leave, even though I probably should have. I don't know. I always kind of held a grudge against you for that, though." She couldn't hold back the tears that fell from her eyes.

John had to think for a minute.

"Fuck Jay. I'm sorry. Really, I am. I was a huge tool and I really don't have an excuse for that. Shit I'm really fucking sorry."

The desperation in his voice was clear to Jay. She really never envisioned this moment ever happening.

"It's okay. I forgive you." she said looking into his blue orbs.

"Really? Just like that? Cos' that was a pretty shitty thing for me to do." He reached up and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I know, but it was 2 years ago. Time to move on. Plus all I ever really wanted was an apology. I certainly never thought I'd get one, though."

"Well you got it. I am really, truly sorry for that."

"Thanks." she replied, the smile on her face growing.

"Welcome."

They once again stood there not knowing what to say.

"I guess we should get to our rooms."

"Right."

They got on the elevator.

"Which floor?" he asked.

"Fourth."

He hit four and then his floor eight.

They remained in slightly awkward silence until they heard the ding and the doors opened on Jay's floor.

"Thanks again for tonight. I'll see ya around." she said

"Yeah you're welcome. Thank you to. And sorry again as well." he said with a bit of a saddened look on his face.

"Don't beat yourself up for it." she said with a smile as the doors began to close. She turned to start walking to her room when she heard the door open back up again and John walking out.

"Um, you alright?"

"No." he simply responded.

What followed Jay never say coming. He leaned down and placed his lips onto hers. She was caught off-guard at first but she quickly responded, sliding the tongue over his lips and begging for entrance. He granted it instantly as their tongues danced together. The kiss was hungry yet sweet. Their lips molded perfectly together.

When they finally broke away he pressed his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever before he pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that." he said.

"Yeah… I know."

"But I'm glad I did." he said with a small smile.

She couldn't help but blush.

They exchanged phone numbers, said their goodbyes, and walked to their rooms.

_I don't know what this means, but I sure as hell hope Nicole is cheating. I gotta talk to Brie._

AAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD SCENE! Geez that took for fucking ever. It's almost 5,000 fucking words oh my god. Not what I planned lol Well I hope you liked it Jay. I hope anyone who read it did. It sure as hell was a pain in the ass to write. First HET fic and first attempt at multiple characters.

Please review, favorite, follow, etc. There will be more chapters. I don't know when, but just know that anything that wasn't explained or was left open in this chapter was done intentionally. All will be explained in the future. Until then, have a Happy New Year!


End file.
